Blue Fairy Wearing Silver
by Kestrealbird
Summary: The Heartphilia's are a prestigious family who've always been sorted into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Lucy doesn't expect to be any different, which is why she feels out of her element when the Sorting Hat puts her into Slytherin. Well, according to her friend Lucy always did look nice in silver.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy had been looking forward to going to Hogwarts ever since she discovered she was a witch. Her father was a Muggle who had married into the Heartphilia family. The Heartphilia's were a family filled with prestigious Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's-like her mother, Layla.

Lucy had discovered she had magic when she was five and had decided to recite Wingardium Leviosa and caused her father's favourite Quill pen to float out the window. Though upset about his Quill, Jude was still very proud of his daughter and was stubbornly convinced she would be sorted into Ravenclaw.

"She has the wits for it," he would say, "Not to mention her love for learning new things."

Layla would smile and say that Lucy also had the honesty and loyalty of a Hufflepuff, "So don't be too upset when I'm proven right will you dear?"

When her Hogwarts letter had arrived Lucy squealed in delight and nearly bowled her half asleep father over in excitement. Her parents helped her pack and saw her off at the Express and Lucy absolutely couldn't wait to find out if she was Ravenclaw like Layla or Hufflepuff like Uncle Varay.

Lucy practically skipped up to the stool when her name was called, almost buzzing in anticipation.

'Here it is,' she thought 'Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw here I-'

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted and Lucy felt her heart break.

Slytherin. She was in Slytherin. That wasn't- how did- but her family is-. Numbly Lucy stood from the stool and walked to her table as she were at the gallows.

Evergreen suddenly appeared at her side and guided Lucy to her seat. The two of them were childhood friends and Evergreen had been sorted into Slytherin last year.

"Look on the bright side," Evergreen soothed, "At least you're not alone here."

Lucy looked up at her friend and smiled. "Thank you," she whispered.

Murmurs were already traveling own the table.

"Heartphilia? _That_ Heartphilia?"

"Why is a Heartphilia in Slytherin?"

"She doesn't belong here."

"The hat made a mistake."

Lucy flinched and hid into Evergreen's side. Annoyed Evergreen looked down the table and harshly told them,

"I think the real mistake here was letting people like you into this school. You should be happy someone with such a high status is in your house. You might actually learn something."

Their table suddenly fell silent save for the quiet snickering and hissing laughter.

'Maybe it won't be all bad,' Lucy thought, brightening up.

"McGarden, Levy!"

Lucy straightened up and look on excitedly. She'd met Levy on the train and even though they'd only spoken for ten minutes the two of them had quickly become friends and bonded over their love for reading.

'Hmmm, Levy could be Ravenclaw but if I would guess I'd say she's-'

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

'There it is.' Lucy clapped and beamed when Levy looked her way. They waved at each other and even though Lucy wasn't really sure how he parents would react to this news, Lucy knew that's he was still looking forward to life at Hogwarts. After all, she looked rather nice in Green.

* * *

This chapter was supposed to be longer but for some reason my brain refused to work with me. I have a feeling chapter 2 or 3 will be dialogue heavy so hopefully I'll get at least 1,000 words next time. Hi Fae hope you like this.


	2. Chapter 2

The Slytherin common room was…well. It didn't have the fine blue silks she'd heard about in the Ravenclaw room nor did it have a carpet adorned with stars or an excellent view of the school grounds. Her common room could not be described as warm and welcoming like Hufflepuff's but Lucy found that the greenish glow of the lamps and tapestries adorned with medieval Slytherin's to be far more calming and fascinating than she initially thought they would be. Taking a glance out the window, Lucy spotted the Giant Squid calmly swimming by.

Evergreen chuckled behind her and Lucy was gently nudged into the direction of the dormitory.

They all had double beds and there were at least 10 separate rooms.

' _Of course there are separate rooms. From what I've read Salazar never did things by half.'_

Lucy was led into the room at the very end of the dorm. Of course Evergreen would choose the room tucked away from everyone else. Upon entering Lucy's breath stopped short.

Each bed had five pillows and a fluffy green quilt decorated with silver embroidery. Dark oaken tables and chairs were spread evenly about the room and the carpet was a deep navy glittering under the lamplight.

Entranced by such chilling beauty, Lucy spun to face Evergreen and her friend sighed when faced with such sparkling eyes.

"Usually we'd have separate beds. But," she added sternly when Lucy curled up a little, "Since I'm such a good friend I suppose I could share a bed with you until you settle in." Evergreen's dramatic sigh was betrayed by the laughter in her eyes.

Lucy squealed in delight and flung her arms around Evergreen's neck.

"Lucy please. My ears are beginning to ring."

"Sorry." Lucy said as she disentangled herself from Evergreen. "I'm just so exited y'know?"

Evergreen smiled. "Come on, I'll help you unpack and then we can get you to your first lesson."

After unpacking her things and being pulled away from the window three times because "Look Ever you can see the mermaids," "Yes Lucy I know but we don't want you to be late on your first day," "Ugh fiiiine," Lucy finally managed to put on her new robes and twirled in front of the mirror, admiring how well the green and silver suited her.

Satisfied with how she looked Lucy turned and followed Evergreen outside the Dungeon and down the vast corridors, filled with chattering students, to her first class.

As they ascended a set of stairs Lucy caught sight of Levy and was about to call out to her until her landed on the man next to her friend.

"Gajeel Redfox"

"Huh?" Lucy turned to her friend puzzled. Evergreen pointed her chin at the man with Levy.

"His name. Gajeel Redfox. Second-year Slytherin." She stated. "And a complete pain in the ass," Evergreen muttered under her breath.

They both looked at the scene before them and the same thought crossed both of their minds.

'Ah. She's scolding him'

Indeed. Despite how intimidating he looked, Gajeel was wilting under Levy's harsh glare.

"Honestly Gajeel, I know you love Pantherlily and what they said was wrong, but you didn't need to hex them for insulting him." Levy placed her hands on her hips and waited for him to reply.

"…I'm sorry," He mumbled, "Should've let you deal with 'em."

Lucy glanced down and saw Gajeel holding a black cat with a rather nasty looking scar over its eye. Probably Pantherlily.

Absently she wondered how her little white dog, Plue, was doing.

"You're going to be late for your first lesson if you're not careful!" Evergreen called out.

"Oh. It's you." Gajeel responded unenthusiastically.

"Gajeel." Levy warned.

"HI Levy-chan." Lucy greeted with a small wave.

"Lu-Chan," Levy gasped, "You look amazing in those colours."

"Told you." Evergreen smirked.

Lucy stuck her tongue out.

"You look great too, Levy-chan."

"Hehe. Oh right, Gajeel this is Lucy the friend I made on the train. Lucy this is Gajeel. H's a good friend of mine, and a complete pain." Gajeel hmphed in response.

"It's nice to meet you?" Lucy felt nervous. Gajeel was very intimidating and she vaguely remembered Evergreen telling her that he'd nearly gotten expelled for picking a fight with a Gryffindor called Laxus.

"Look after Levy." He responded.

'How sweet,' Lucy cooed inwardly.

"Ahem. First lesson?" Evergreen reminded.

Gajeel le out a curse, grabbed Levy's hand and rushed off down the corridor with her.

"I'll see you later Lu-Chan!" Levy called out.

"Okay!"

Evergreen sighed.

"We both have Potions for first lesson, so our rooms will be next to each other."

"Okay. Will you be seeing Gajeel again then?"

"Hah! Hardly. Gajeel hates Potions so unless that friend of yours can convince him to come, he'll probably skip it again."

Evergreen's tone was harsh but Lucy knew she only spoke like that because Potions was her favourite lesson and she got personally offended if it was treated with disrespect.

'Hopefully my first lesson won't have any trouble.'

* * *

BOOM!

Lucy really wished Evergreen had warned her that Slytherin and Gryffindor would be sharing the first lesson together. That was the third time one Natsu Dragneel had gotten distracted and messed up his potion.

The first time had been because of an argument with another Gryffindor called Gray Fullbuster and the last two were because of Sting Eucliffe, a Slytherin who decided to make Natsu his rival (for whatever reason.

Professor Porlyusica was clearly starting to lose her patience and Lucy didn't really want to see someone be sent to the Medical Ward on her first day.

"So much for being uneventful," she muttered.

"This potion," Porlyusica said with gritted teeth, "is one of the easiest to do. It takes three ingredients and a maximum of 20 stirs with a minimum of 5 stirs, depending on how strong you want it to taste. So how are you continuously messing it up?"

Lucy felt almost sorry for Natsu. Not everyone was good at potions and perhaps he was just a slow learner?

Key word being 'almost' because then he opened his big mouth.

"Potions is boring anyway. I mean what's the point of them if you can use cool spells instead? I don't see much of a use for 'em." He leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

Before she could stop herself, Lucy turned to him, eyes blazing.

"Your spells can only do so much. I'd like to see you treat a Murlap bite with a spell. Or how about when you need to make a medicine because someone's gotten stung by a Belrus? If you only focus on spells than how will you notice if someone's swapped your drink with a paralysis potion? Potions are far more useful than you seem to comprehend."

Admittedly, she'd been more aggressive than intended but Lucy refused to back down when someone insulted one of the only things Evergreen had ever truly been passionate about. Lucy wouldn't be surprised if the main reason she got a high grade in this class was because she had listened to Evergreen rambling about Potions and their uses for hours on end, happy to see her friend so engrossed in something.

Natsu stammered for a moment and then flushed in embarrassment and sunk low in his seat. Sting snickered.

"Hmmm. 10 points from Gryffindor for not paying attention and 20 points to Slytherin for Ms. Heartphilia's counter-argument. However," she turned to Lucy sternly, "I deduct 5 of those points for publicly embarrassing another student."

It was clear that this Professor was strict and would not play favourites. Lucy apologized and caught a glimpse of her Professor's lips quirking briefly upward.

She had no time to ponder on it before Porlyusica clapped her hands and effortlessly brought the class back on track.

Lucy couldn't wait to find out more about her Professors.

* * *

A/N: This is an early b-day present for my friend Fae. I didn't want to introduce too many characters at once but the next few chapters will probably be more focused on character introduction and some of the lessons. Comments and Criticism's welcome as long as they aren't mean and help my writing improve.


End file.
